I Miss You
by Elenia101
Summary: oneshot J&T Slash. Just read cause i suck at summaries


Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or the song. So there no suing!

Pairing: Jason and Tommy Slash first one ever so please be kind and review

_Italics Song lyrics

* * *

_

_It's been too long and I'm lost without you  
What am I gonna do?  
Said I been needin' you  
I'm wantin' you  
Wonderin' if you're the same  
and who's been with you  
Is your heart still mine?  
I want to cry sometimes  
I miss you _

Dr. Tommy Oliver sat alone in his house looking at old photos from his days in high school. He smiled when he looked at one of him and all of his friends together. Sighing he placed it down amongst the others when his eyes fell on one person. The person who had held his heart, and always will. Looking at the clock he noticed that at this very time that his ex students would come boundering in uninvited. He missed it, it kind of reminded him of him and his friends.

He sighed once more, that would never happen again, he was destined to be alone and he knew, he just didn't want to accept it. He picked up the group photo once again and brushed his thumb against his love."Why did you run away from me again... I miss you so much. I wonder if you changed at all? Do you still love me, or does your heart belong to another? Please God let that not be. Jason, please come back to me."

_Off to college  
Yes, you ran away  
Straight from high school  
You up and left me  
We were close friends,  
Awesome lovers  
Did everything for one another  
Now you're gone  
And I'm lost without you here now  
But I know I gotta live and make it somehow  
Come back to me (to me)  
Can you hear me (callin')  
Hear me, callin'for you _

Tommy wandered into his classroom and sat down, he was early, way too early for his liking, but with his luck of being late he didn't need to have the principal breathing down his neck. Today was the anniversary of the day Jason left him. The day that Jason just up and left right after high school, disappearing into the distance without a simple good-bye.

Opening his drawer he pulled out the little secret picture of just him and Jason together smiling, looking happy and so much in love. He quickly put it away and kept in the tears that were threatening to fall. Taking in a ragged breath he held his head in his hands, trying to calm himself before any of his students started coming into the classroom."I have to get over this, I have to get over him, but I just can't its way to hard, I have to try for me, I can't keep hurting like this."

_It's been too long and I'm lost without you  
What am I gonna do?  
Said I been needin' you, wantin' you  
Wondering if you're the same  
and who's been with you  
Is your heart still mine?  
I want to cry sometimes  
I miss you _

The school day went by slowly, which agrivated him to no end. He just wanted to go home and curl up into a ball. When the final bell rang he dismissed his students immediately and high tailed it out of there. The drive home was tormenting for all the slow love songs just seemed to be on all stations. Turning onto his street he rode down the gravel path leading to his little cabin that was isolated in the woods.

* * *

He unlocked his front door and stubbled in kicking off his shoes and tore off his tie and sat on the couch and covered his face with his hands and screamed into them. A sob struggled up to his throat as he got up and hit all the photos strayed across the coffee table, watching them hit the ground in different patterns. Haley was normally there to comfort him, yet with the Cyberspace she couldn't get a few hours away, especially with Trent not being there to help. So he sat there in admist the fallen photos. 

_Now I'm sittin here  
Thinking bout you  
And the days we used to share  
It's drivin' me crazy  
I don't know what to do  
I'm just wonderin' if you still care  
I don't want to let you know  
That it's killin' me  
I know you got another life  
You got to concentrate  
Baby  
Come back to me  
Can you hear me (callin')  
Hear me (callin' for you) _

Memories flooded his being as he stayed there on his hands and knees staring at all the upturned photos.

**FLASHBACK**

"So you think you can just waltz back into my life?! It doesn't work like that Jason! I'm done getting hurt, it will kill me if anything!" Tommy shouted, his eyes glaring at the man before him."Well, it was you who wanted me back in the first place! You wanted my help in all this so you're getting so stop your god damned complaining! And I want to be in your life we are friends damn it friends, or have you lost the meaning of that when you became leader?! Don't you realize I LOVE YOU." Jason exclaimed.

"Oh bullshit!" Tommy shouted before he continued."If you loved me you would've came back, you would've been there when I was dumped by Kimberly! BUT YOU WEREN'T SO STAY OUT OF MY LIFE!"

"NO!" Jason screamed back before he grabbed Tommy's hand and pulled him into his arms. He then pressed his lips against Tommy's, kissing him fiercely hoping to get his point across. Tommy struggled at first before he gave in and kissed him back.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

_It's been too long and I'm lost without you  
What am I gonna do?  
Said I been needin' you  
I'm wantin' you  
Wonderin' if you're the same  
and who's been with you  
Is your heart still mine?  
I want to cry sometimes  
I miss you _

Another memory flashed before his eyes, as he stayed in his position, tears strolling down his cheeks.

**FLASHBACK**

Laying in the large bed in a pile of blankets and pillows, Tommy had his head upon Jason's chest as he clutched Jason's hand within his own. A smile plasered on his face as he felt Jason's fingers running over his scalp."I love you Tommy," Jason whispered into his lover's ear.

"I love you too Jase." he replied and kissed Jason deeply.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

_I can't think no more  
Since you went away  
I don't really feel like talkin'  
No one here to love me  
Baby do you understand me  
I can't do a thing without you_

Tommy picked up one of the pictures of him and Jason together and ripped it right down the middle. He then began to rip every single picture with him and Jason together. He couldn't stand him not being there, leaving him like that once again.

That was when a soft knock echoed through out the house, but was ignored by the sobbing and screaming man as he destroyed almost all of the pictures. The door opened and the figure ran over to Tommy taking him into their arms."Dr. O, Tommy!" the feminine voice gasped as she held him, with him desperatly clutching at the young woman. Kira Ford held her former teacher in her arms as he released his sorrow.

She finally got him to calm down after awhile and had him explain everything to her. She just smiled a weak smile and gave him a tissue and hugged him once again. She was not all surprised at his confession."I'm pretty sure he had a good reason Tommy, I know you miss him dearly. If there was anything I could do to help I would but you have to do this on your own. All I can give you a shoulder and friendship." Kira explained.

"I know, I'm sorry... I never fall apart like that.." Tommy said, looking down in shame.

"Hey its okay for a man to cry sometimes, don't let that male ego make you think so cause it just shows you are a stronger person when you cry." said the younger woman."Haley is the only one who ever truly seen me cry besides Jason. Jason was there when I was plagued by nightmares of being the Evil Gren Ranger. And so much more, then he just picks up and leaves... that tore me up the most because he promised me he wouldn't."

"Well, I don;t know what to do other than to give you comfort. But please if he doesn't come back just please try and move on," Kira pleaded. Tommy nodded and gave her a ifnal hug before she had to leave."Thank you, Kira."

"No problem, Tommy." she smiled before walked out of the house, closing the front door she walked towards her car and opened it. As soon as she sat down in the driver's seat she pulled out her cell phone and an phone book and began to look up a number.

* * *

Tommy laid upon his bed, where he had stayed for a whole week. He took some sick days so he could just lay there. Not really answering the phone unless it was Haley, who seemed to insist in her messages before she pretty much drove her ass over there to tear him out of bed. Which just happened to be a recording of her voice at the very moment as she had just tried calling. Tommy just listened to the message before he heard the door bell. Groaning he got up and moved slowly ot of his room to answer the door. The door bell rang again and he hoarsely cried out t owait a minute. 

Opening the door he came face to face with his past. Tears began to gather as he looked upon the man before him. His dark brown hair still as short as he last remembered, his brown eyes just the same.

"Jason..."

"Tommy."

"What are you doing here?" Tommy asked finally after a few minutes of silence.

"Ugh, will you invite me in first and I'll explain." Jason replied.

"Oh yeah, come in its kinda messy."

"That's okay."

They both settled on Tommy's couch, they stared at each other before Jason sighed and broke the eerie silence."You look like shit,"

"Happens when you've been home for a week or so and did nothing but get up to go to the bathroom and geta drink of water. Then not eating for that whole time or showering so, yeah I'd say I'm gonna look like shit." Tommy explained, sarcasm hanging off of every word.

"God, I did this to you..." Jason looked down guilt shining in his eyes.

"Well, Kimberly sure as hell didn't."

"I' m so sorry, Tommy." Jason stated.

"Where have I heard that before, just tell me why you are hear so I can send you right back where you came from." Tommy stated coldly.

"A friend of your's Kira Ford I believe her name was. She said I needed to see you and explain my reasonings to why I left before you fucking jumped off a five-story building. So God Damn me for caring about the man I love." Jason replied just as cold.

"Oh yes, I've heard this before. 'I love you so much Tommy I never meant to hurt you I promise I will never leave you again'." said Tommy."I am sorry, okay! I was scared that's why I left.." Jason tried to explain but was interrupted by Tommy.

"DAMN IT JASON! EVERYONE IS SCARED! I WAS SCARED BUT YOU DON'T SEE ME RUNNING FOR THE FUCKING ROCKY MOUNTAINS AND BEYOND!" Tommy shouted.

"IF YOU WILL LET ME FINISH!" Jason yelled right back.

Silence fell once again and Jason continued.

"As I was saying, I left because I was scared, I was scared because that I wasn't a power ranger anymore and that Kat might have been taking my place, so I left."

"And that is a better excuse! Jason, I didn't want Kat! I didn't love her like that, she was my friend nothing, more! What nearly killed me is the fact you PROMISED me, you PROMISED, no matter what you wouldn't leave me again. You didn't have enough faith in us Jason. That hurts, I waited six fucking years for you to come back to me. It's too late now to kiss and make up." Tommy growled and got up and began to walk towards the door to show Jason the way out.

"I thought you wouldn't want to see me after that so I stayed away. I missed to you so much Tommy, and I love you. I truly love you." Jason begged with his eyes to not send him away.

"Please, Tommy... give me one more chance to prove to you that I love you."

"I've given you too many chances Jason. It's done, its over."

"Fine, then I guess I'll just go then..." Jason sighed, tears beginning to surface, he began to walk out the door, but he stopped. Turning to Tommy he took his hand and put something within the palm and closed his fingers over it. He then walked down the stairs and towards his red corvette.

Tommy opened his palm and looked to see the very picture he kept in his desk at school within his palm. Tears began to fall as he looked at it. He heard the roar of Jason's car's engine as he started it up and he began to back out of the drive way. Tommy's head shot up as he saw Jason begin to back up and leave from his life forever."No..." Tommy whispered, his eyes widening isntantly.

Not worrying about shoes or anything he began running after Jason.

"JASON! JASON STOP! COME BACK!"

Jason pulled out onto the main road, and then he noticed Tommy running up quickly behind him. Stepping on the brake, he skidded to a stop and Tommy finally caught up. Almost falling over his own to feet as he scrambled to get to the driver's side. He collapsed against the side of the car, heaving. Jason got out of the car and knelt beside Tommy.

"Just what the hell were you thinking?!" Jason shrieked.

"Well... I... was... thinking... that... you speed... and... that maybe I made a mistake." Tommy stated as he finally began to breathe and bit easily."I missed you too, Jason. I miss you and I love you so much..." Tommy choked out the words. Jason instantly pulled Tommy into his arms and kissed his passionately. Tommy kissed him back and held onto Jason like he was the very thing that abled him to live.

_It's been too long and I'm lost without you  
What am I gonna do?  
Said I been needin' you  
I'm wantin' you  
Wonderin' if you're the same  
and who's been with you  
Is your heart still mine?  
I want to cry sometimes  
I miss you _


End file.
